Elaia
by lefthand ritehand fish
Summary: This is basically a collection of scenes relating technically to one character, bits may or may not match up and there will no doubt be errors. Some will in edition not be finished, i write them until I get bored or can't see where they're going anymore.


This is basically a collection of scenes relating technically to one character, bits may or may not match up and there will no doubt be errors. Some will in edition not be finished, i write them till i get bored or can't think where they're going. Thic character isn't currently placed into any fan fiction officiallybut it certainly could be.

Hope you like them.

* * *

><p><strong>(part 1)<strong>

The clearing was dull. A cloud covered the sun, muting the greens in the grass and trees. A chilly breeze stirred leaves, creating rustling sounds. Birds were silent as they sat on branches, as if forewarned of some impending danger. The clearing seemed untouched by humans but for a small bundle of cloth strewn by the riverside. The river flowed and as it crashed over stones and lodged branches it released a loud roaring sound, similar to the sound one would hear if a dragon yawned after it awoke from a long slumber.

Ripples formed on the surface of the water and a shadow appeared. The forest stilled, the breeze dying down, as if the world was holding its breath, waiting.

A head popped up in the river, gasping for breath. Long black hair was plastered to the figures pale face. Large chocolate brown eyes peer around the clearing with a look of comfort and familiarity. After catching her breath the girl dived once more beneath the water, her shadow dimming as she descended down into the depths of the water.

Minutes pass and the girl doesn't reappear. Gradually the sun dips below the horizon, colouring the clearing vivid shades of orange and red which fade into a dark ominous blue as the sun begins its sleep.

Stars appear, twinkling in the sky. Still there is no sign of the girl other than the rags hidden in the grass under the darkness of night.

**(part 2)**

I've always liked water, liked the cooling sensation when it gently caressed my skin. An affinity if you want. Every evening I go down to the river to swim, today was just like every other day. Leaving my clothes strewn on the riverside I dive into the water. Goosebumps appear on my skin and I grin broadly. My head breaks the surface and I tread water, keeping afloat. The chill of the water spreads through me, brushing the hair from my face absently I take a deep breath and move once again beneath the rippling surface of the water. The water is clear, particularly this close to the surface, I can see for several feet in any direction but for where the close bank of land is. Swimming towards the bottom I feel the pressure increase around me till my ears pop.

It's like a game, to see how far down I can get before I need to go back up for air, I've never actually reached the bottom before, I doubt I ever will, its very deep. As I fight my way further down the light dims and the current, so slight near the top becomes stronger. My lungs are starting to burn with a desire for oxygen. I know I need to turn around and go back. Stopping I spin in a circle and face my face upwards. I can't see the surface something is in the way. A log, big and rotten bars my way to the surface.

Despite this I start to swim up, it should have passed when I get there. Something hits my side, hard. My last breath escapes me in a great stream of crystal bubbles. Arms grasp me and hold be still. Blots of red are starting to appear, something has gone wrong I know. Someone has come into my woods, somehow without me knowing. I must... must... I feel my consciousness start to slip away, sliding into the darkness of oblivion. I notice that the water is rushing past very quickly, we must have been caught in the current and then I am lost, floating on a blanket of darkness.

The blanket curls around me, squeezing, smothering, there is something in my throat, I can't breath any longer. Something hits me on the back, hard. Once, twice, a third time. I feel myself choke violently, a torrent of water is expelled from my lungs. The air feels cold now, as I breath it in. I start choking again, evidently I swallowed a lot of water while being towed by the stranger. The stranger! Ripping my eyes open and jumping into a crouch I get a vague impression of someone who looks like a tree, dark skin, dark hair, green clothes, then I am forced to lean over and start coughing again, so much water.

"Now what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" His voice is smooth, like honey, I don't trust it. "And with no clothes too."

I feel his gaze on me, intent this time, assessing. I dearly want to run away, but I can't my muscles feel like jelly, I wouldn't make it far enough to hide. Instead I spit at him, hitting his boot, Raising my head I see him glance down with a look of disgust. "Hey now, I just saved your life, I think I deserve a little more respect than that."

"I was doing just fine till you turned up." I say angrily.

"Do you know who claims these woods? That filthy sorceress would have killed you if she found you." I feel the blood leave my face. "Don't you know where you are?" He continued gently now, his voice soft as velvet so as not to scare me further.

I shudder, glad he misunderstood my fear, They were my woods, I was this so called sorceress, lowering my head, I squeak out, "Those woods? No there must be a mistake, I never go near them," I let my voice trail off.


End file.
